Let's take a walk through time
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: After an performing the wrong spell on Jeremy, Bonnie accidently sends him back to 1864. How will Jeremy cope being stuck in the past. Present Damon/Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

~So, I've always wanted to write a Deremy story. So here it is. And please be gentle this will be my first ever Vampire Diaries story!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

"Hold still Jere!" Bonnie said.

"This is boring!"

"So? Just let me try one more time."

Jeremy sighed and plopped down on the couch of the Gilbert house. Bonnie was currently trying to do a new spell on Jeremy. A teleportation spell. She was trying to teleport Jeremy to his room and then back to the living room, but she just couldn't get it right.

He picked up one his great grandfather's journals and started flipping through the old yellow pages.

They were waiting for Elena to get back from going over to Stefan and Damon's house. They were all going to spend the evening together watching movies.

The dark skinned girl raised her hands up and closed her eyes and concetrated once again, there was a flash of light and all of her strength was gone. She fell to floor unconscience.

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

"Bonnie!" Elena shrieked and rushed to her best friend's side. Stefan joined her.

"Bonnie can hear me?" Stefan asked.

The said girl groaned and opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know."

"Where's Jeremy?" The young Gilbert girl asked.

Damon, alert now that his lover was missing, "He's not here." If he was Damon would be able to sense him.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie sat up, but then fell back into Stefan's strong arms, too weak to do anything.

He lifted her up and layed her on the couch.

"What is it Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Where's Gran's spell book?"

Stefan spotted it on the ground, he picked it up and handed it to her. She began to flip through the pages until she stopped on one in particular.

"Oh God." She breathed.

"What? What is it?" Elena yelled fear striking her chest.

"I did the wrong spell."

"What do you mean?" The younger Salvatore man asked.

"I - I was trying to preform a . . . teleportation spell on Jeremy and I - I did a time travel spell. See," She pointed to the sppel in the book and read the summary underneath it, "You have to be holding and object from the time period that you wish to go to."

"What was Jeremy holding?"

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"BONNIE!" Elena yelled.

"He was holding greatgrandfather Gilbert's journal." She whispered.

"Bonnie are you telling me that Jeremy is in 1864?"

**In 1864:**

"Hey, wake up." Jeremy felt someone pat his cheeks trying to wake him.

"Wha-?" He slurred.

"Wake up, you're okay now."

Jeremy knew that voice. It was so familiar.

He felt water splash onto his face and Jeremy jerked up right.

He came face to face with Damon. They were in the middle of a grassy feild. The grass was at least a foot tall. Jeremy almost wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, but noticed that Damon was wearing the gray conferderate army unifrom. Jeremy just stared at him in complete shock, he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"You alright kid?"

"Um, y - yeah." Jeremy managed to gasp out.

"Do you have family anywhere?"

"Uh, no. Um, I mean. . ." Jeremy thought about John, but what could he do? "No, no I don't."

Damon frowned, this boy was so young and he didn't have a family? "Where ya going?"

"Mystic Falls."

"Well then, Kid, come on. That's where I'm headed." Damon stood and held a hand out to Jeremy.

Jeremy hesitantly took it and Damon pulled him up. He stared at Jeremy's clothes.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Jeremy wore a blue jeans, black and white converse with a light gray V-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket to go over it. He had trimmed his hair and it was short, but still hung over his forehead. (Like in Piranah)

"Uh. . .I'm an artist."

"Yeah artists always dress weird." Damon shrugged his shoulders, "Come on. We're burning day light."

As they began to walk Damon asked, "So, Kid, wanna tell me what you were doing taking a nap out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Um, I. . .I felt kind of sick." Jeremy lied, although his stomach _was_ doing flips at that moment.

"Well when we get to Mystic Falls then you can see a doctor. And you can stay with me and my father and brother."

"Oh no. That's fine." Jeremy had to get away from Damon, he could be changing the future as they speak.

"I insist, at least for a few days until you decide what to do."

"O - okay." Well what could go wrong in just a few days. Jeremy had to figure out how to get back to his own time. He clutched John's journal in his hand.

Damon noticed, "What's that? It looks pretty old."

"Um, it was my. . .great grandfather's."

"That's the only thing you have?"

Jeremy just nodded.

**In 2012:**

"Bring him back! NOW!" Damon roared.

"I - I can't," Bonnie whispered, "I'm drained. There's no telling when my powers will be fully restored. The spell took everything out of me."

Damon punched the porcelin lamp on the table beside him, it shattered into pieces, "What if something happens to him in 1864? Katherine could get him!"

"Damon calm down. Katherine could get him now, in 2012."

Damon's expression softened, "He's probably scared out of his mind."

Stefan layed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We'll get him back somehow, alright?"

Stefan had never seen his brother act this way. He knew that Damon cared about Jeremy. When he and Elena found out about them being together they tried to do everything they could both think of to break them up, but nothing worked. Stefan and Elena finally left it alone. They could see that each boy cared for the other, but Elena still didn't fully trust Damon.

Now that Jeremy was gone Damon didn't know what to do with himself.

The youngest Salvatore brother was struck with an idea.

"Bonnie," Stefan turned to the dark skinned girl, "Do you think Jeremy will remember about Emily?"

"If he does then how will he find her?"

"Katherine and Emily would always stay with us. And if he finds her and explains his situation to her, then do you think she would help him?"

"I don't know."

"There's no way of Jeremy talking to Emily without him running into Katherine. She will compel him and no telling what she will do to him!" Damon said.

"We just have to have faith Damon. Until Bonnie's powers are restored then we can't help Jeremy."

Anger flared through Damon, he stormed out of the house and in a second he gone into the night. _'How many times have I told Jeremy not to let that witch experiment her powers on him! If he would have listened to me then he wouldn't be in this mess! Dammit Jere! How could you have been so stupid! He could get hurt if he wasn't already.'_

Damon hated not knowing how Jeremy was. If something was wrong with him in the present then Damon knew. Damon always did and now that Jeremy was 184 years into the past Damon couldn't do anything to protect him.

**In 1864:**

Damon and Jeremy talked a little here and there.

"I can't wait to get back home. I've missed my brother, heck even my father, and there's a very special girl back at home." Damon smiled.

Jeremy's heart clenched, _'Oh no! Katherine! I didn't even think of her!'_

"R - really? What's her name?"

"Katherine Pierce. Her and her hadmaiden, Emily, stay with us alot."

_'Emily! That's it! I have to find Emily and talk to her! She can help me! Will she believe me though?'_ Jeremy thought.

"That's nice."

"I - I think I love her. I've never felt anything like this before about anyone. I always think about her. Do you have someone like that?"

_'Yeah, you in 2012.'_ Jeremy said to himself.

"Um, I used to date this girl named Vicki, but she . . . passed away . . . a couple of years ago." In 2009.

"I'm sorry to hear that. There's someone for everyone out there. That's what I believe."

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh thank God! We're here!" Damon said happily.

As they walked into town everyone stared at them, well everyone stared at Jeremy. Occasionally someone would wave and say 'hello' to Damon.

The Salvatore house was as beautiful as ever. As they entered it, it looked almost exactly the same. A skinny man dressed in a gray suit, his brown-graying hair was slicked to the side, came walking in with the help of his cane.

"Damon," He smiled.

"Father." Damon grinned and they shook hands.

"It's good to see you my boy," Giuseppe noticed Jeremy, "And who is this?"

Jeremy stepped forward, and shook hands with the older man, "Jeremy. . .McQueen."

"I found him laying out in a field about an hour away. He said he felt ill and he doesn't have any family. I told him he could stay with us for a few days. I hope that's alright." Damon explained.

"Of course it is. Damon, Stefan and Katherine are out back," Giuseppe put an arm around Jeremy's shoulders.

Damon nodded, "I will see you later Jeremy. It's been nice talking with you." Damon smiled and left the room.

"As for you Jeremy, I allowed the maid a day off so she could tend to her sick child, but I'm sure Katherine's handmaiden won't mind taking you out into town to help you find some clothes."

"I have no money sir and I . . ."

"Well I'll lend you some."

_'This man is so nice. How could he have killed his own sons?'_ Jeremy thought as Mr. Salvatore lead him out into the hall.

"Emily? I am in need of your service." The oldest Salvatore man called.

Soon a young dark skinned woman came walking down the stairs, "Yes sir?"

Jeremy was amazed at how much she resembled Bonnie.

"This is Jeremy McQueen. He will be staying with us for a few days and I would like it if you took him into town to buy a couple changes of clothes and maybe a suit for the Ball." She held out her white-gloved hand, and Jeremy didn't know if he should shake it or what, so he gently took her hand in his and bent down and gave it a small kiss.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her.

He could see a slight blush rise to her cheeks and she pulled her hand away.

Giuseppe cleared his throat, it caught her attention.

"Yes sir. I will accompany young Jeremy into town."

"Thank you Emily," He turned to Jeremy, "You are in good hands," With that said he walked away

She took her gloves off, smiling, "Well let's go then."

The two left the house and walked into town.

"I hope you don't mind walking. I love to walk. It think it's a good way to clear your head."

"I don't mind at all."

She smiled at him again and they entered a shop. Jeremy found some clothes and modeled them for Emily, she giggled every now and then at his goofy attitude.

As they walked out of the shop with a paper bag that contained Jeremy's new clothes she tripped over an uneven cobble stone. Jeremy dropped his bag and caught her the waist.

He helped her stand up right.

"Oh goodness! Thank you." She layed a hand on his cheek, but as soon as she did she gasped, her eyes went wide.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

~There's chapter one. Kind of short? The other chapters will be much longer. I promise! Reviews?~


	2. Chapter 2

~So here's chapter two. Hope this doesn't turn out bad~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

"Who are you?" Emily whispered.

"I can explain," Jeremy said calmly, he then looked around at all of the people walking by, "But not here. Let's go back to the house."

Emily didn't say another word, she began to walk away. Jeremy scooped up his bag and ran after her. The walk back to the house was silent. As they entered the house Giuseppe greeted them.

"Ah, Jeremy you found some clothes?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I'm sure you must have had a long trip. Emily will show Jeremy where he will be sleeping?"

She curtsied, "Yes sir."

Emily lead Jeremy upstairs, down the hall and entered the last door on the left, "Now explain or I'll. . ." She trailed off. Jeremy figured she was threatening to hex him or something.

He sat his bag down on the bed, "My name is Jeremy Gilbert."

"Gilbert? Are you related Jonathan?"

"Yes," Jeremy said slowly, "I'm his great grandson. I'm from the year 2012, my friend Bonnie Bennett, you're her ancestor, she must have performed the wrong spell on me. She's still trying to learn how to use her powers and now I'm stuck here in 1864 and I don't know how to get back to my time!"

Emily just stared at him.

"Please say you believe me. Say anything!" Jeremy begged as he plopped down on the edge of the bed and put his face into his hands.

Emily knelt down in front of him and touched his face gently, "As strange as it sounds, I believe you. I've seen many things in my day and this one is just a walk in the park."

"Can you help me?"

"I will do everything in my power to help you I promise."

Jeremy threw his arms around her, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She laughed.

"What's it like in the year 2012?"

"It's. . .crazy, but I love it. I have a sister, a boyfriend, I'm happy."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died in caaa - accident."

"I'm sorry." She was sincere.

"It's fine."

"You said. . .boyfriend?"

"Uh yeah. Um, It's. . .I can't tell you."

"Trust me, I don't think it will harm the future. I won't tell anyone." She smiled.

"My boyfriend in the future is. . .Damon Salvatore."

Her smiled fell, "What? How is that. . ." She trailed off as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered and closed her eyes, "Does Katherine. . .?"

"Yes, and Stefan too."

"I - I knew this would happen."

"You give Stefan and Damon rings so that they can walk in the sunlight."

Emily nodded, "When does this happen?"

"I - I don't know. . . .wait a minute. Giuseppe said that I might need a suit for the Founder's Ball?"

Emily simply nodded.

"When is it?"

"In about a week or so."

"Then she's going to turn them after that."

"What are you going to do until then?"

"Learn the ways of the people in 1864." He smiled up at her.

**In 2012:**

It's been merely hours since Damon fled.

Bonnie was exhausted, her face was as pale as a sheet and she could barely keep her eyes open.

Elena and Stefan sat out on the front steps on the porch. The youngest Salvatore man held her close. Her head rested on his chest.

"What if we can't get Jeremy back, Stefan? I couldn't live with myself."

"I will try everything I can to help bring him back."

She nodded and sniffled a bit, "I'm so worried about him."

"I know me too. I think the best way of getting him back is for him to find Emily."

"Do you really think she would help him?"

"I'm not sure. Emily was so sweet and caring. I'm pretty sure she will."

"I want my brother back."

"I want my Jeremy back now." Damon jumped down from the tree in front of the house.

**In 1864:**

Jeremy was just finishing getting dressed when there a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Emily's voice asked.

"Yeah."

"My, my don't you look handsome." She grinned.

Jeremy was dressed in dark gray dress pants, with a white button down shirt and a dark gray sports jacket to go over it.

He chuckled, "Thank you," He held up the the light gray tie, "Do I have to wear this?"

She giggled and walked over to him and took the tie out of his grasp and wrapped it around his neck and tied it for him, "There you go. Now you look very handsome."

Jeremy hugged her tight, "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem."

The door opened to reveal Damon, "Oh, am I interuping something?" He smirked.

Jeremy and Emily broke apart, "You are all set now Jeremy. I shall speak with you later."

As she walked passed Damon she whispered, "It isn't what you think. Jeremy is just nervous about being in a new town. I was comforting him." She then walked out of the room. Damon gave her a slight nod.

He clapped his hands together, "So Jeremy, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

Damon looked him up and down, "Now those are clothes. You look nice."

Jeremy felt heat rise into his cheeks, "Thank you."

"Would like to meet my brother, Stefan? Katherine went into town."

"Uh, sure."

Damon lead Jeremy out of his room and down the stairs and into the court yard.

Stefan sat on one of the stone benches with a dark brown football in his hands. Jeremy did an intake of breath, Stefan looked the same other than his hair and clothes. His hair was slicked over to the side and he wore light gray pants and suspenders to hold them up wiith a long sleeve white button down shirt, much like Damon.

Stefan stood when he saw them, "Hello my name is Stefan, Damon's told me a lot about you." He held out his hand.

Jeremy took it, "Jeremy Gil - uh McQueen."

"Nice to finally meet you. My brother couldn't keep his mouth shut about you."

Damon shoved Stefan playfully, "Shut up."

Stefan shoved back.

Jeremy smiled as the brothers played with one another. He had never seen the Salvatore brothers like this. In the future Damon was a smartass towards Stefan and Stefan acted cautious around him.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy was brought out of thoughts by Damon yelling his name.

"Huh?"

Damon chuckled, "I asked if you would like to play? You live in your own little world don't you?"

"You caught me." Jeremy held his hands up.

The brothers laughed.

"Do you play?" Stefan held out the football.

"Um, no not really. I would rather draw, but I'll try."

The three boys tossed the ball back and forth to one another for a couple of hours, before dinner was ready.

Giuseppe sat at the end of the table, while Stefan and Damon sat on either side.

"Sit next to me Jere." Damon said and took his seat.

Jeremy's heart fluttered as Damon called him by his nickname.

"So Jeremy," Giuseppe said cutting his steak, "What brought you to Msytic Falls?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. I might not stay long."

Damon frowned, "Why not?"

"Uh, I just don't know if this place is for me. . .yet."

Mr. Salvatore nodded and said, "Well you can stay with us as long as you wish. Damon seems to like having you around."

"Father." Damon scolded.

Giuseppe chuckled, "Well Jeremy's all you have talked about."

Jeremy blushed. Damon had been talking about him.

Damon turned to Jeremy, "I'm sorry."

Jeremy smiled, "It's fine. I like having fans."

Damon playfully shoved him.

"Whatever happened to your parents?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan! That's none of our business!" Damon said.

"No, it's fine. They died in an. . .accident and it was just me and sist-er." Jeremy mentally slapped himself, now how was he going to explain that?

"Oh and where is she?"

"Um, ran off with some guy, way older than her." Jeremy smiled at Stefan.

"And you haven't heard from her?"

"Not recently, no."

"I'm so sorry Jeremy." Damon said staring into the younger boy's eyes.

"It's okay." Jeremy looked down at his food, he couldn't bring himself to eat. He just couldn't.

"Are you alright Jeremy?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, my boy, you haven't touched your food." Giuseppe commented.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" Damon asked, bringing a hand up and resting it on Jereny's forehead, feeling for fever. Jeremy didn't care what kind of touch it was, he loved it. He missed Damon. His Damon from 2012, the Damon that would hold and kiss him.

"Uh, yeah. So, if you don't mind, I think I'll go to my room. May I?"

"Of course." Mr. Salvatore said.

Jeremy scooted his chair back and walked out of the room.

He ran into Emily halfway to his room.

"Jeremy, I have to talk to you!" She took hold of his hand and pulled him into his room.

Inside of the room Jeremy asked, "What's wrong?"

"I found a way to send you back to your time."

Jeremy's face lit up, "Really? How?"

"You have to die."

"I WHAT?"

"Shhh. The night of the Founders Ball there is going to be a comet passing overhead, and you have to be exactly as you were when you got here, and you have to die while it's passing."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It's what it says in my spell book."

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"Then you die! Do you want to go back to 2012 or not? You have to take this chance Jeremy!"

Jeremy sighed, "Why did this happen to me?"

**In 2012:**

"It's been hours!" Damon said pacing the living room, "I can't just sit here and do nothing while Jeremy is all alone in 1864!"

Everyone was on edge. They were very worried about Jeremy and not knowing what was going on with him was taking a toll on them, especially Damon.

Stefan was sitting in the arm chair with Elena sitting on the arm. Stefan flipped through Bonnie's spell book. Bonnie was passed out so she could not tell them where to look or where to find the spell they needed. So he and Elena took it upon them to skim over each page.

**In 1864:**

After Emily left his room he plopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes for a long time, thinking things over. When he opened them again Elena was standing in the far corner of the room. He sat straight up.

She was dressed in a dark maroon dress with black gloves. Her hair was put into a ponytail with curls and braids everywhere.

_'Wait, oh my God. That's Katherine!'_ Jeremy thought.

"Hello." She said softly.

Jeremy was amazed at much she looked like Elena.

She walked over to him and he stood up.

"Aren't you suppose to say 'Good evening' or 'Hello' back?" She smiled.

"Um, right. Sorry. How do you ma'am?" He replied softly.

He would take a step back as she got closer and closer. Soon his back hit the wall. She was right in front of him now, he could feel her breath ghost over his lips.

"So, you're The Jeremy. Damon's talked an awful lot about, so I've decided to come meet you and I must say that Damon had something to talk about." She eyed him like prey would an animal.

Jeremy refused to look at her, he knew that she would try and compel him.

"Why won't you look at me?" She sounded amused. She layed a gentle hand on his cheek, and for odd reason he relaxed under her touch. She made him look at her.

"Now I can see your face propperly. My, what beautiful eyes you have Jeremy. They're a very unique brown."

"Thank you."

She was so close to him now. He could feel her breath ghost over his lips.

"Listen Katherine ma'am, I'm not feeling too well right now and I don't want you to get sick because of me."

"I won't get sick." She her hand trailed down to Jeremy's neck, causing Jeremy to shiver. No one ever touched his neck, except Damon of course.

"Please? I would like to lay down."

She took a step back, her smiling fading, "Fine. I shall talk to you later?"

"Of course."

"Good," She smiled. It looked evil to Jeremy. "Good night Jeremy."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Miss Pierce." _Lies!_

She winked a him before leaving the room.

Jeremy let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and collapsed onto the bed. He began to weep. He didn't know how much of this he could take. Jeremy was away from Damon, his Damon, he was stuck in 1864 for a week with Katherine, and to top it all of he had to die!

All Jeremy wanted was to be laying in bed at the Salvatore house with Damon's body pressed up against his, while Damon's arms wrapped around him tightly, protectively. All he wanted was to be back in his right time.

_'If i make this out of here it will be a miracle.'_ Were his final thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

~Chapter was very boring, I know. But I have something big planned for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't expect to get that many! They all made me smile! Keep 'em coming!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry it's been a while. I had writer's block and I got distracted trying to finish off some of my other stories.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Jeremy awoke the next day and got dressed and walked down to the dinning room. Katherine was sitting between Damon and Stefan while Emily sat down beside Giuseppe. Damon was the first to notice him, he stood, smiling.

"Jeremy. Good morning. Have you met Katherine?"

"Uh, yeah yeah," Jeremy said slowly, "How are you doing this morning Ms. Pierce?"

Katherine smiled, "I'm doing just fine, Mr. McQueen. How about you?"

"Great."

"That's wonderful."

"Come and take seat next me, Jeremy." Emily said.

"Um no thank you. I'm not very hungry. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"But you didn't eat last night?" Damon said.

"I'm fine really. I'll see you later." He gave them all a small smile and left the room.

Jeremy walked out of the house and took a deep breath. Fresh air was just what he needed. He began to walk in the woods. He had no idea how long he had been walking, but he didn't care. He needed this; to be alone, to think.

There was suddenly a rustle of leaves and he whipped around to see nothing. When he turned around he came face to face with Katherine.

"K - Katherine!" He shrieked. "You really need to stop doing that. What are you doing here? I mean why aren't you back with. . .the Savatore brothers and Emily?"

"Oh, I left breakfast a little early. I wanted to see you," She rested a hand on his chest.

"My, your heart is beating mighty fast. Are you nervous about something? Or are you still not feeling well?"

"Please Ms. Pierce I do not mean to sound rude, but I would like to be alone for a little while."

She looked up at him and he suddenly found he couldn't take his eyes off of hers.

"Now Jeremy," She said slowly, "I want to get to know you better. Is that . . ."

"Hey!" A voice called and then Damon came into view.

Jeremy's strance was broken and he looked up at Damon.

The Salvatore looked between Jeremy and Katherine, "What's going on?"

"Jeremy was just telling me what he likes to do for fun." Katherine lied.

"Oh?" Damon raised on eyebrow, "You said you like to draw right?"

"Y - yeah." Jeremy stuttered.

"Hey, are you alright Jere? You look really pale? That's it. I'm going to go get Dr. Wilbur."

"No! I - I mean fine. Really I. . ." Jeremy was interupted by Stefan's voice, "Where is everyone?" He suddenly made his appearance. "There you all are. What's everyone doing way out here?"

Damon walked over to Jeremy and wrapped a tight arm around Jeremy's waist. Jeremy's breath hitched in his throat.

"Jeremy's sick again. I'm going to take him back to the house and get him into bed. Do you mind keeping Miss Katherine busy in the mean time?"

Stefan smiled, "Not at all brother."

Damon began to practically drag Jeremy out of the woods.

"Please Damon. I'm fine really!"

"Hush Jeremy. Your body is flushed. I can feel it. When we get back to the house you will lay in bed and rest. I will stay with you if like."

_'My body is flushed not because I'm sick. It's because I'm so close to you.'_ Jeremy thought. It was no use to fight against Damon anymore, so he let Damon drag him up to the house and into bed.

Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms as Damon covered him with a blanket.

"I just want you to get better Jeremy."

"I know."

Damon took a seat in one the chairs in the corner. He scooted it to where he was right beside Jeremy, "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Not be stuck in bed."

"Don't be a smartass."

Jeremy snorted in laughter. That's all Damon is in 2012.

Damon smiled, "What?" What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jeremy recovered himself.

"What do you like to draw?"

"Huh?" Jeremy was caught off gaurd.

"I said what do you like to draw?"

"Oh, um well everything." _You mostly. _Most nights after their love making Jeremy would stay up and draw Damon as he slept. Damon had woken up too many times and caught Jeremy drawing in the middle of the night. He would always command Jeremy to go to sleep. Damon always worried about Jeremy. If it was over something small like not getting enough sleep or him getting hurt.

_'Damon must be going crazy.'_ Jeremy thought.

"You will have to show me sometime."

Jeremy wasn't expecting that, "Alright."

A couple of days passed and Damon still wouldn't allow Jeremy out of bed. Everyone had tried to convince him that Jeremy was perfectly fine, but Damon just wouldn't listen. He wanted to be absolutely sure that his friend was healthy. And of course he stayed with Jeremy the whole time. He only left to bring his and Jeremy's meals into the room.

There was knock at the door and soon Damon revealed himself. Jeremy put down the book he had been reading and smiled, "What's up Damon?"

"Um, the sky?" Damon honestly was confused by Jeremy's choice of words.

Jeremy just chuckled, "I meant what are you up to?"

Damon's face broke out into a smile, "Oh," His hands were behind his back, "Well I got something for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeees, now close your eyes."

"Damo. . ."

"Just close your eyes!"

"Fine, fine." Jeremy shut his eyes and he felt something being put into his lap.

"Okay open them." Damon said and Jeremy did so.

There was a thick brown leather bowned book in lap. He picked it up and ran his hand over the smooth surface, "What is this?"

"Just open it."

Jeremy opened the book to the middle to reveal blank pages. He skimmed through all of them, and they were all blank and empty.

"You got me a sketch book?" Jeremy whispered.

Damon sat down on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, turn to the first page."

Jeremy flipped through the pages until he stopped at the very front, he recognised Damon beautiful, loopy cursive;

_ To Jeremy. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for being my friend. -Damon._

Tears prickled Jeremy's eyes. He enjoyed being with this Damon, but this wasn't _his_ Damon. Jeremy was beginning to think that he would never get back to his time; to his Damon.

"Thank you Damon." He was bit choked up.

"You don't like it?"

Jeremy picked his head up, "No, I love it. No one has ever gotten me something like this before. Thank you."

A single tear slipped down his cheek and Damon wiped it away with his thumb, and he gently kept running his thumb softly over Jeremy's face, "You've had a hard life Jeremy. I think you deserve to have something special. And besides, now you can draw all you want and I can see."

Jeremy grinned and loved the feeling of Damon touching him.

Later that night Damon fell asleep in his usual chair besides Jeremy's bed. Jeremy sat up with his knees bent towards the ceiling and his sketch book lay on his knees while he looked back and forth between Damon and his book. It was his first sketch and Jeremy wanted it to be perfect.

"What're you doin'?" Damon's sleepy voice said.

"Drawing, don't move." Was all Jeremy said.

"Are you drawing me?"

"Yes. Hope that's alright."

"I'm flattered."

Jeremy chuckled softly, "Almost done." After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jeremy handed his sketch book over to Damon. The sketch was of Damon slumped down in the chair, with his legs spread out in front of him, his left leg crossed over his right, and his hands intwined together and they rested over his stomach. His head was slightly tilted to the side.

"Wow," Damon whispered, "This is really good. You should go into bussiness, Jere. Like you should open a shop, here in town and sell your drawings. People who definately buy them."

Jeremy noticed that Damon said he should open a shop in town, here.

"I don't know Damon. Who would buy pictures of you?" Jeremy joked.

"I would."

"You're such a narcissit."

"Don't use big words that I don't understand." Damon jumped on the bed next Jeremy. He layed on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, while Jeremy leaned back on the pillows.

Jeremy laughed, "Why? Because your stupidass can't understand them?"

"Exactly. Just stick to drawing Picasso."

"Fine, fine. You big meanie," Jeremy said, "Did you understand that?"

"You know what? I let the other comments go, but this time it's personal!" He practically jumped on top of Jeremy and straddled his waist and began to tickle the younger boy.

"D. . .Da. . .Damon!" Jeremy shrieked, "Please! S - stop!" He laughed so hard that his stomach and ribs were beginning to ache.

Damon finally ceased his attack on Jeremy, and as Jeremy tried to catch his breath he took note of how close his and Damon's faces were.

"Damon," He whispered, "What are you doing?" Damon kept bending down.

"I have no idea." Damon captured Jeremy's lips in his.

Jeremy's eyes were wide, he wanted to push Damon off of him, but he just couldn't.

Damon sat up, pulling his lips off of Jeremy's, "Oh my God." He whispered and jumped off of Jeremy.

"Damon. . "

"I'm so sorry Jeremy. I have to go."

"But Damon. . ."

"No!" Damon said sternly, it startled Jeremy. "I'm sorry Jeremy. I shouldn't have done that. I'll check on you in the morning." He left without another word.

Jeremy still couldn't believe what had just happened. If this Damon thought a kiss was bad, he should see what he and future Damon do.

_'How much more am I going to fuck up the future.'_ He asked to no on in particular and slumped down against his pillows. Tears sprang to his eyes and this was the first time in two days that he cried himself to sleep again. Lately since Damon had been staying with him Jeremy felt good, he felt happy, so he didn't have a reason to cry, but now everything had drastically went down hill.

~Boring? Exciting? Not the best, I know. I'm sorry. Reviews? Please? Thank you.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Sorry it's been a while. I'm really having trouble writing this story. I'll get the hang of it soon, I'm sure. It's my first Vampire fic story and I'm finding it a little difficult to get into the characters.~

Disclaimer: I own no on.

Warnings: None.

The next morning when Jeremy awoke memories of the previous night came rushing to him. It made his head hurt. He layed in bed for just a few extra moments; thinking about the kiss that he and Damon shared. This is bad, very bad. Jeremy even meeting and talking to the Salvatore family was bad enough, but Damon _kissing_ him? That is horrible!

He dug the palms of his hands into his eyes and sat up. He sighed and threw on some clothes.

As he was buttoning up his shirt there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called.

The door opened to reveal Damon, he looked as if he had gotten no sleep at at all.

He frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Um," Jeremy's shirt was halfway buttoned, "Getting dressed."

"Why? You need to be in bed res. . .Good heavens! Jeremy what happened?" He walked over to the shorter boy. He peeled back the shoulder of Jeremy's shirt to look at Jeremy's oval shaped scars.

He ran soft fingers over his flesh, "What happened?"

How was Jeremy going to explain this? Damon in 2012 loved biting Jeremy when they made love. The first time Jeremy was hesitant, but he let Damon bite, and take some of his blood, because he loved Damon so much and he didn't want to deny him of anything.

"Um, well you see. . .it's complicated and well. . ."

"Jeremy, tell me. Please? I want to know who hurt you. I want to know what terrible creature did this to you."

_'Oh if you only knew.'_ Jeremy thought and had to fight back a grin.

"It's no big deal, alright? It was just. . .there was this guy. . ."

"A guy?" Jeremy could have sworn he saw a flash of jealousy in Damon's eyes.

"Yeah, there was this guy I who I used to go to school with, Tyler, and he used to rough me up a little. We're pretty cool now though. It's not a big deal."

Damon continued to run his his hand over the scared flesh. Their eyes met and they stared at one another for a long time.

_'Why doesn't he say anything about happened last night? He kissed me. If he likes me now then this is going to seriously screw up the future.'_ Jeremy thought.

"Damon, I want you be honest with me."

"I'm always honest with you Jeremy."

"Then why did you. . .just tell me about last night."

Damon stiffened, and removed his hand from Jeremy's body.

"I - I don't want to talk about that." He looked away.

Jeremy stepped forward and placed a hand on Damon's cheek, forcing the taller man to look down at him, "Damon, please. I want to talk about this."

Damon's expression softened under Jeremy's innocent looking face.

He sighed heavily, and walked over to the bed and sat down. Jeremy joined him.

"I - I honestly don't know why I did that. It's just that. . ."

"It's just what?" Jeremy asked.

"Whenever I'm with you, Jeremy, I feel happy; happier than I've ever been. I instantly smile when I see you. I thought I was only like that around Katherine, but then I met you out in that field and I just had to bring you home with me. I had to know who were. I _had_ to," He put his head down so that Jeremy couldn't see his tears, "And then last night you drew that picture of me. . .It was. . .I don't know. My feelings for you took complete control and I. . ." His voice broke and he couldn't continue.

Jeremy cupped Damon's face in his hands, Damon looked up at him. Jeremy wiped Damon tears away.

"Hey," he whispered, "It's okay. Everything is going to be just fine." He said that more to himself than to Damon.

Damon clutched Jeremy, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man's neck, he sobbed into Jeremy's shoulder. This scared Jeremy. He had never seen Damon like this and he didn't know how to handle it. So he simply laced his own arms around Damon's middle and let his future lover to cry all he needed.

"I'm so scared Jeremy." Damon sounded so small and just so broken. It made Jeremy's heart break into a million pieces.

"I know. I know. Me too."

Damon released Jeremy and wiped his tears away, "Please be with me Jeremy. Please. I need you in my life. I don't care about what my father and brother will think. I just want to be with you and only you. I - I think that I love you."

"Damon," Jeremy whispered, "I - I. . ."

Before Jeremy could finish there was a knock at the door and then just a moment later Emily made her appearance.

Relief flood through Jeremy, "Emily," He smiled and stood up.

Jeremy noticed just how much darker Damon's eyes had gotten. Jealously flared through Damon's entire body.

"Oh excuse me. Am I enterupting something?" Emily smiled.

"No." Jeremy said.

"Yes!" Damon said the same time as Jeremy.

They looked at one another, Damon's expressing angry, and Jeremy's. . .almost sad loking. He felt bad for Damon, but he just didn't know what to do or say.

Damon stood, "I'll talk to you later!" He stormed out of the room.

Jeremy ran over to the door, "Damon!" He called, but Damon ignored him and kept walking.

Jeremy sighed and turned back to Emily. He shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"Damon just said that he loved me."

"Come again?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Jeremy ran a rough hand through his hair, "Yeah," He sunk down into the chair Damon always sat in beside his bed, and he put his face into his hands, "I don't know how much longer I can do this." His voice cracked.

He felt Emily's hands on him, rubbing his back, comforting him. He needed that, oh God did he need that.

"I know Hun. The ball is tomorrow night. And you'll be back in your own time soon." Jeremy just hoped that she was right. If he had to live here much longer then he would just kill himself, because soon Damon and Stefan would turn into Vampires and leave; hating each other and Jeremy would be all alone. He couldn't take that.

~Short huh? Sorry. I just really wanted to end it here. I don't know how many more chapters there will be. Maybe like two or three? They will for SURE be longer, because well there's just going to be alot going on in them. I PINKY SWEAR! Reviews?~


	5. Chapter 5

~Sorry, I got suspended from here for a while. Got into a little trouble, and two of my stories got deleted. But I'm back! This chapter is alot longer than the rest. I hope this makes up for not updating in a while.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash

Tonight was the Founder's Ball and Jeremy was currently in his room getting ready. Damon hasn't left his room since yesterday morning when he and Jeremy interupted.

No one, but Jeremy knew what was wrong. Even Stefan went to Jeremy asking if he knew what was wrong with his brother. Jeremy had lied and said he didn't know what wrong with him.

There was knock on the door and in walked Emily. She wore a long dark blue silk dress. Her hair was down and it was wavy.

Jeremy's eyes went wide as he smiled, "Wow," He breathed, "You look. . .wow."

"I hope that's a good thing." She grinned up at him and fixed his tie.

"I mean you look really beautiful."

"Thank you Jeremy. You don't look so bad yourself."

They stood beside one another and looked in the mirror. Jeremy thought he looked silly in his clothes, but Emily on the other hand could turn a gay guy straight.

He held his arm out to Emily, "Shall we go?"

She slipped her hand to rest on the inside of his elbow, "Of course." They walked out of Jeremy's room, down the hall and the stairs and outside to where a carriage was waiting for them.

"I'm afraid that we will be the first ones there. Everyone else is still getting ready."

Jeremy swallowed hard thinking about Damon, "It's fine." Jeremy helped her step up into the carriage and he soon fallowed. Once they arrived they had to sign a long piece of parchment. Jeremy hesitated, almost signing his real name, but he remembered and wrote; Jeremy McQueen. Emily signed as well and she put her hand back on his arm as he lead her down the steps of magnificent ball room.

The music began to play and Emily laughed as she tried to pull Jeremy on to the dance floor, Jeremy fighting against her. She finally managed to get him to the center of room. He put a hand on the small of her back, while her hand rested on his shoulder and with their free hands they clasped them together.

The music wasn't slow at all. People were still pouring into the building. Jeremy and Emily were having a great time, laughing and talking here and there. Jeremy's smile fell when he saw Katherine arrive. . .with Stefan and Damon on each arm. Stefan looked as he had won a million dollars, Katherine. . .well she looked evil, and Damon was staring directly at Jeremy. His eyes were full of hurt.

Emily followed Jeremy's gaze and then she looked back at him, "Everything is going to be just fine Sweetheart."

"He looks so. . .Oh God. I just wanna go home."

"I know. It'll happen soon enough. The comet is tomorrow night."

Jeremy didn't pay much attention to what she was saying. He watched as Stefan took Katherine's hand and lead her to dance floor. Stefan smiled at Jeremy and he and Katherine began to dance.

"Ask Damon to dance."

Jeremy looked down at Emily in shock, "No," He shook his head, "No. I can't. He'll ask why I can't be with him and I can't explain that to him."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"I think you should tell him."

"No. I can't."

She sighed, "Fine."

A few minutes went by with loud and joyous music. Damon came up behind Emily, stopping their dancing.

"May I cut in, Miss Emily?"

She smiled brightly up at him, "Of course you may Mr. Salvatore." She stepped aside, prying her hands from Jeremy's death grip. He didn't want her to leave him alone with Damon.

Damon put his hand on the small of Jeremy's back and he lifted Jeremy's hand to where it layed upon his shoulder.

_'Great, I'm the girl.'_ Jeremy thought as Damon began moving them around the room.

"Damon," Jeremy said softly, "People will see us." Jeremy knew being gay in this time period was definately not allowed.

"Is that why you won't return my feelings? You're scared about what other people will think?" Jeremy could see 40 kinds of sadness written on Damon's face.

"No! Of course not. It's more complicated than that."

"Then please explain. I want to know. I _need_ to know Jere."

_'I think you should tell him.'_ Emily's words haunted him. Should he tell Damon everything? Could he? He already screwed up the future by screwing up the past.

"We can't be together. . .in this time period Damon."

Damon's face scrunch in confusion, "Jeremy. . ."

"No, don't talk. Just let me explain, please."

Damon shut his mouth, waiting for Jeremy to continue.

"Damon, you're going to think I'm crazy. Maybe I am. I don't know, but I have to tell you this so that you will understand. I'm from the year 2012 and my real name is Jeremy Gilbert, a descendent of John Gilbert. My friend, Bonnie, is a witch and she accidently sent me here to 1864. Now I'm stuck here until a comet comes tomorrow night."

"Then what will happen?" Damon asked.

"In order for me to get back to my own time I have to die as the comet passes."

"What?" Damon shrieked, causing a few people near by to look over. "No, Jere. You can't. Just stay here, with me, please?"

"I can't Damon." Jeremy whispered as he averted his eyes to the floor.

"What did. . .what did you mean when you said that you and I can't together in this time period?"

Should he? He's already said so much. So why the hell not?

"Katherine, she's a vampire. Tomorrow night she will change you and Stefan into vampires as well. You two go seperate ways for about 145 years. Stefan meets my sister, Elena Gilbert, and then you and I meet. We fall in love Damon. You and I are together in 2012."

Damon stares at him for a long time before he starts laughing at him. Jeremy groans. He just wanted to fall to the ground and cry. Damon thinks he's completely insane now.

"Vampires? Witches? Jeremy I'm no fool." He smiles down at the shorter boy.

Anger flares through his body and jerks out of Damon's grasp, "This is no joke!" He yells and a lot of people turn to look at them. "You wanted an explanation and I gave it to you! And you don't believe me? I know it sounds crazy, God I know it does. It's still hard for me to believe." Jeremy couldn't take it any longer as tears began to sting his eyes painfully. He turned around and ran out of the ball room. He ignored Damon calling his name.

Jeremy honestly had no idea where to go, so he ran into the woods, and dropped to his knees, crying.

He was trying to catch his breath, but he just couldn't. Everythime he tried to inhale, a sob would wrack through is body, causing his ribs to ache. He felt arms wrap around him tightly. Jeremy didn't have to look up to see who it was, he had spent too many nights sleeping in those exact same arms.

"I'm so sorry Jere. I believe you. I do. It's just it sounds. . ."

"Crazy? Insane?" Jeremy choked.

Damon crawled around to look at Jeremy's face. He wiped away his tears and grinned at him, "A little. I don't _want_ you to die Jere. I don't _want_ to become a vampire and I don't _want_ to wait 145 years to be with you again."

"I have to die Damon. You have to become a vampire. It's how it's supposed to be," Jeremy buried his face into his hands, "Ugh! I just want to be home with you or I mean the Damon from my time. I want to be in his arms and hug and kiss him."

"Is it possible to be jealous of myself?"

Jeremy looked up at Damon and gave a breathy laugh.

"I'm so scared Damon." Jeremy said barely above a whisper.

Damon gathered Jeremy into his arms and held him tightly, "I know, but tomorrow night you'll be back to your own time and we'll be together, right?"

"Um yeah," Jeremy sniffled. Jeremy finally calmed down and Damon leaned up against a tree while Jeremy layed against him, between his legs.

They were quiet for a long time before Damon decided to speak,"Will it hurt? Becoming a vampire, I mean?"

"I don't know. I asked you, the future you, the same question before and you told me it didn't."

Damon nodded, "So Katherine turns me _and_ Stefan?"

"Yes. She doesn't love either of you. She's compelling you both. Everything she has told you is all lies."

"Is Stefan happy in 2012?"

"Very. He and my sister are together. They're in love." Jerey left the part out about how Katherine and his sister look exactly a like.

"That's good. If you and I are together in the future then do I not age?"

"No, you look just about the same as you do now."

"And since we are together then what happens when you. . .when you get older?"

"We talked about this before. I want you to change me, but you won't until I turn 18."

Damon looked down at him, "How _old _are you anyway?"

"16."

"Damn," He whispered, "You know and have been through so much. You're still so young."

"I'm not so innocent though." Jeremy smirked.

"Oh God, Do I um. . .do we. . .in the future?"

Jeremy sat up, "I think that's enough questions for now."

"You're avoiding my question, so that means we did! Oh my God! You're just a kid!"

Jeremy turned around, "Hey, I was more than willing." He pecked Damon's lips. Damon's hand slid to the back of Jeremy's head and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Damon ran his tongue along Jerem'y bottom lip, asking for intrance. Jeremy quickly granted access.

Their tongues battled for dominace, both men moaning in pleasure from the kiss. Finally they broke apart, breathing hard.

"Wow." Damon breathed deeply.

"Ha! You think that was wow. That's nothing compared to what we do in the future."

Damon blushed while Jeremy got to his feet and held a hand out for Damon to take. Damon greatfully took it and Jeremy pulled him up. The two men walked out of the woods.

"Do you want to head back to the party?" The younger of the two asked.

Damon shook his head, "No, let's just go home."

"I feel bad though. I left Emily alone."

Damon grabbed Jeremy's hand and started pulling him along the road, "So? You're with me. I'm _sure_ she'll understand."

"Somebody's jealous." Jeremy smirked.

"Shut up."

Jeremy laughed as Damon's hand squeezed his tightly.

~About one, maybe, MAYBE two more chapters to go! AW! So sad! Just keep them reviews a coming!~


	6. Chapter 6

~Sorry it's been so long. I've had writer's block on this for a while and I've been out of town.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Jeremy and Damon spent the next couple of hours kissing and talking out in the court yard of the Salvatore house. Damon walked Jeremy to his room.

"Katherine will come to your room tomorrow tonight. You have to let her in Damon."

"I will. Not because I want to be with her, but because she will turn me and you and I can spend eternity together."

Jeremy chuckled softly, "You're so cheesey and sarcastic and such a smartass, but I guess that's why I love you."

Damon groaned, "It's going to be a long 145 years."

"Is that a sarcastic remark?"

Damon didn't answer, instead he leaned down and kissed Jeremy on the lips. The kiss was getting more passionate and heated by the second, so Jeremy pressed a hand on to Damon's chest and pushed him aways slightly.

"Stop. We can't."

"I understand."

"That's it? No begging or pushing me up against the wall kissing my neck? Damn I'm going to miss this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just like sex in 2012, but who doesn't?" Jeremy smirked.

"Why am I so different in the future?"

"It's hard to explain. But it doesn't matter, because I love you. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. Goodnight Damon." Jeremy turned and opened his door.

"I love you too. Goodnight Jere."

When Jeremy fully closed the door and leaned against it he heard Damon yell, "YES!"

Jeremy laughed and got ready for bed.

It was the middle of the night when Jeremy was startled awake by something hitting the floor in his bedroom. He sat up in his bed and saw a dark shadow swoosh passed him.

"Whose there?" He called out.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his neck and the shadow crawled on top of him. The shadow was strong, way stronger than he was and it seemed like the hand on his throat was getting tighter and tighter.

The moon shown over the shadow's face and Jeremy recognized it immediately; Katherine.

"M - Miss Pierce! What. . .are. . .you. . .doing?"

"You know about me, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you take me as a fool? Say it! Say what I am right now!"

"You're a dumb bitch!"

Her grip on him tightened, "That's funny. . .no one has ever accused me as being dumb. What else am I?"

"A. . .va. . .mpire. . ." He wheezed out.

"Who told you? Tell me!"

"I just suspected! My family is. . .known. . .for hunting. . .people like. . .you. . ." Jeremy was seeing spots.

"I wonder what your blood tastes like. I mean you're just a boy. You're blood is pumping so many horomones. It must taste great." She threw her head down and sunk her teeth in.

"Ahh. . .hhh. . ." Jeremy couldn't scream, he tried, but it only came out as nothing louder than a whisper.

Katherine jerked her head up, the rust colored vains stood out under her eyes, blood trickled down the corners of her mouth.

"Y - you. . .vervain. . ." She slumped over beside Jeremy on the bed.

Jeremy gulped in as much air as he could and even choked a little more.

_How did I get vervain in my system_? Jeremy thought, but then he remembered the tea that Emily brought him unexpectedly the day before. _God, I love that girl._

After a few more moments of trying to register everything that had just happened he picked Katherine up in his arms and carried her down the hall to her bedroom and cleaned her mouth with a rag.

With shaky legs he began his journey back to his room. He rubbed his neck where that bitch had sank her teeth into his flesh. It burned. He practically jumped out of his skin when a door opened. Damon stepped out rubbing his eyes and when he looked up he gasped.

"Jeremy," He whispered harshly, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the restroo. . ." He noticed someting dark on the color of Jeremy's white night shirt and he quickly walked closer to him, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Damon. Really."

"You're lying to me."

"Damon, just please go back to bed."

Damon grabbed Jeremy and shoved him into the wall behind him, "Show me. _Now_."

"Now this is the Damon I know." Jeremy then lifted his blood soaked hand away from his wound.

"Oh my God," Damon whispered, "Who did this to you?" He demanded.

Jeremy stayed silent, wishing for Damon to just go away.

"Jere, tell me. Please."

"Katherine. She came into my room and bit me."

"Does this mean that. . .you're a. . ."

"No. First I have to drink her blood and then she has to drink mine, then I have to die. It's just a huge mess. So complicated if you ask me."

"Where is she now?"

"In her room," Jeremy explained the concept of vervain to Damon.

"I wish to kill her for she has done to you."

"I'm fine. I have a few scars from you. One more won't make a difference."

Jeremy saw something flash in Damon's eyes and the older boy looked away. What was that? Guilt? Remorse?

"Hey," Jeremy stepped into Damon's view, "They go away after a while. Don't worry about it. I like it when you bite me. It's like. . .you're claiming me as yours or something."

Damon chcukled under his breath softly, "Let's get your wound fixed up."

"No need. It's almost stopped bleeding. I'll be fine. Goodnight Damon."

Damon grabbed Jeremy's arm and jerked him around, "I don't want you to be by yourself anymore. You are staying with me tonight."

"Damon. . ."

"I will not take no for an answer Jeremy." Damon then jerked the younger boy into his room where he locked the door behind them. They layed down in Damon's bed and wrapped their arms around one another. Neither of them spoke. They didn't have to. Jeremy fell alseep before Damon did.

Damon tightened his hold on Jeremy. _I want to keep you Jeremy. I don't if I can wait 145 years. It will be so hard not to have you with me. I will wait, just for you. I love you so much Jeremy Gilbert._ These Damon's last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep as well.

~It's SOOOO short! I'm really sorry! But the next chapter is going to like SUPER long! A lot of stuff is going to be happening in the next chapter. I think it will be the last *cries* But have no fear, this will not be my last Jeremy/Damon story! Please keep reviews coming! It motivates me!~


	7. Chapter 7

~Attention! Okay! Well I have been told that there is a story like this on here! I think it is called Wings of a butterfly or something like that! I have not read it! Nor have I heard of it until now. I will not read it until my story is complete! I promise! I would never steal someone's work!~

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Warnings: Slash, Damon's potty mouth!

Jeremy awoke in Damon's arms. He smiled. He had missed this. Falling asleep in the arms of his lover.

His eyes widened as he realized what day it was. He would get to go home. Or well back to his own time. Happiness flooded his body, but then he remembered that he changed the past drastically.

_What's the future going to be like since I screwed everything up? Will I still be wih Damon? And what about Elena and Stefan? Damn. Why am I even alive? I mess everything up. UGH! If I don't have a future with Damon then I don't want to live._ Jeremy thought.

"Are you all right?"

Jeremy looked up at Damon, "Yeah."

"Today is my last day as a human, is it not?"

Jeremy just nodded.

"Does Katherine go to Stefan or to me first?"

"You. You have to let her . . ."

"I know! I have to let her in. Do I - do we. . ."

"Yes. You and her sleep together."

"Dammit! How am I going to do that? After what she did to you, when I know what she is?"

Jeremy stayed silent. He didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes Damon?"

"So, when I get turned into a vampire," He took a deep breath before continuing, "Do I drink blood? I mean . . .I don't . . ."

"You drink human blood and sometimes you drink my blood, not a lot though. Stefan drinks animal blood. He thinks it's wrong to drink from people."

"How do I walk in the sunlight?"

Jeremy opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door, "Damon? Are you in there brother?"

"Dammit Stefan," Damon grumbled under his breath.

"Go on." Jeremy chuckled softly.

"I don't want to get up. It's my last day to be a live and I want to spend it in bed with you."

"That's so sweet you're making my teeth rot. Now get up."

Damon groaned, but did so and got dressed. He kissed Jeremy's lips once more.

He groaned softly, "I am going to miss that so much."

"I know Damon. I know." Jeremy said softly.

The older man walked over and opened the door just enough for him to slip through.

"Hey Stef," Jeremy heard Damon say.

Jeremy layed back in bed, sighing. Today was going to be a very long day. He hadn't been laying in bed for more than five minutes when he heard a_ Knock knock._

"Jeremy? I know you are in there."

Jeremy moaned. Couldn't he get a minute alone?

He got up and answered the door.

"How may I help you Emily?"

"We need to get ready for tonight."

"Right." He really wasn't in the mood for this right now. He had to do it though. If he missed his chance that night to go home then he would be stuck in 1864 forever. Well at least he would still have Damon. He had no idea what was in store for him when he got back home.

They walked back to his room where he put on some clothes and went down to the gardens where Damon and Stefan were playing football.

She locked arms with him as they began to walk.

"How are you going to die Jeremy?"

"I don't know," They began walking through the yards where there were hundreds of rose bushes of all colors.

"I was thinking of just cutting my wrists and just bleed out. It's easy. I don't think I could shoot myself or jump off the roof or something."

"Alright then," Emily nodded, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't really have another option Emily!"

"I know, but you're just a boy!"

"I know. I can do it though." But could he really?

Emily rested a hand on his arm, "You're so brave. I am sure going to miss you."

Stefan, with the ball tucked under his arm, and breathing hard, walked over to his older brother. Damon was bent over with his hands resting on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Jeremy has taken a liking to Emily."

Damon stood up straight and followed his brother's gaze.

Sure enough Emily had a hand on his Jeremy and they smiling at one another.

"They actually look really good together, don't you think?"

Damon turned around and glared at his brother, "He's not interested in her!"

It startled Stefan.

"I'm sorry?"

"Jeremy isn't interested in Emily!"

"I am sorry Damon. I have just noticed that they have been spending a fair amount of time together. And I just thought . . ."

"Well you thought wrong!"

Damon's yelling caught Jeremy and Emily's attention.

"What do you suppose that is all about?" The small woman asked looking up at Jeremy.

"I don't know."

He then saw Damon getting ready to punch his brother and Jeremy took off running towards them.

"I didn't know Damon! Why are you so angry? I don't understand! I was just making an assumption!"

"Well stop making assumptions! You have no clue what is . . ."

"Hey, hey!" Jeremy got between them, pressing a hand on each of the brothers' chests, keeping them apart, "What's going on here?"

"Stefan is being idiotic!" Damon burst out with.

Jeremy could see the oh so familiar fire in his eyes.

"Tell me dear brother how I am being idiotic?" Stefan them looked to Jeremy, "I just made a comment that you and Emily were spending a lot of time together. I wasn't trying to offend anyone. I am sorry."

Jeremy bit his lip to hold back a chuckle. Damon had always been very possessive.

"You didn't do anything wrong Stefan. You're fine."

"Thank you Jeremy." Stefan looked up at his brother with, 'Ha-in-your-face-look.'

"Why are you taking his side?" Damon shouted.

"Damon, can I talk to you alone?" Jeremy asked narrowing his eyes on the older Salvatore.

Damon looked like he wanted to beat his brother to a bloody pulp.

"Damon," Jeremy said more sternly, making Damon look down to him, "Please."

"Fine." Damon said through cleanched teeth.

As the two walked away Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, watching them. "What is going on?"

Emily, who stepped up beside him smiled and said, "Why they're together Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan jerked his head to look at her, "Together? What do you mean?"

"They are in love."

"But. . .they are both men! Well I mean Damon is, but Jeremy is just a boy!"

"You will understand one day." She walked away leaving a very confused Stefan with his thoughts.

"Wait! What does that mean? Miss Emily come back! Why doesn't anyone ever give me a straight answer around here?"

Damon and Jeremy made it into the house and into Jeremy's room. Jeremy closed the door behind him and as soon as he turned around Damon's lips attacked him.

"MMM! D – Damon! Stop!" Jeremy gently pushed him away.

"What? Why can't I kiss you? Would you rather have Stefan kiss you?"

"Damon," Jeremy sighed. In the future Damon was always so jealous when he hung out with Stefan, Matt, or Tyler, "Look I don't want anyone but you. I love you Damon, but you were yelling at Stefan because he thought Emily and I were together. You know we're not."

"I know," Damon, groaned, "I don't know why I did that. I just can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. And I guess I'm really nervous about tonight. I don't want any of this to happen. I'm going to miss you so much." Damon's voice cracked.

"Come here." Jeremy held his arms out and Damon flew across the room to him and they embraced one another.

"I love you Jere."

"I love you too Damon and only you."

They kissed. It lasted for so long. Damon's tongue ran along Jeremy's lips asking for entrance and it was immediately granted. Their tongues battled for dominance.

A little while later they layed in bed holding one another.

"I'll do anything just don't leave me Jeremy. Please." He begged.

"I have to." Jeremy whispered to his broken lover.

~One more chapter to go! I know I have been saying that, but I just keep getting more and more ideas!~


End file.
